Dos corazones sin miedo a luchar
by Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black
Summary: No hay magia. Hay una guerra que esta arrasando, hombres de todas las edades se en-listan para servir a su país. Draco Malfoy es uno de ellos, pero no por que quiera... es un castigo que tiene que realizar junto con su amigo Blaise. El y Hermione se conocen y se enamoran. Sus corazones no dejarán de luchar ante nadie, ni siquiera con la muerte frente a ellos. No se si lo lean :/
1. Chapter 1

_**EPILOGO**_

Tres años ya habian pasado desde que empezó la guerra. Todos los hombres se enlistaban para servir a su pais y llevarlo a la victoria, hombres de cualquier edad salian de sus casas para hacerlo, pero no muchos eran aceptados.

Los niños, viejos y discapacitados no servian para pelear, por eso a los viejos solo los ponian como barrenderos o doctores, si es que tenia profesion, y a los niños los usaban para que limpiaran las botas y uniformes de los soldados, los discapacitados no servian mucho.

Mujeres lloraban perdidas.

Todos lo hacian.

Los tanques pasaban sobre los cuerpos de soldados, la mayor parte de civiles inocentes, los hombres sacaban a los muertos de la tierra, la ciudad tenia pequeñas llamas sobre las casas, estas tenian derrumbes.

La guerra habia dejado millones de muertos, algunas mujeres eran violadas, las cogian y las golpeaban para poder hacer su acto sexual.

Algunos bombarderos hacian ruinas las ciudades, y estos eran los aliados.

Muchas madres encontraron a sus pequeños enterrados en lodo o en roca, llenos de sangre y suciedad. Desaparecian por dias y ellas los encontraban asi.

Jovenes de otras ciudades iban. Morian unos dias despues, si tenian suerte un mes. Algunas chicas se escondian para no ser cogidas. Los padres, maridos o hermanos las protegian, no las dejaban salir por ningun motivo.

Un dia la guerra ceso, mas no terminó.

La gente estaba más tranquila, ahora todos caminaban en la calle sin ningun temor. Aun asi seguian buscando hombres que dieran la vida por su pais, para cuando volviera a empezar.

Pasaron meses despues de cesar la guerra. Habia demasiados enlistados para aquello, se les entrenaba dia y noche los hombres daban lo que podian.

Habian peleas entre ellos, todos querian llegar a ser el lider de un escuadrón, pero nadie elegía a los demás, solo a si mismo. Algunos salian muertos o heridos por esto. Al final quedo un hombre llamado James, este era un buen soldado y ayudaba a los demás, protegia a su esposa y a su hijo. Unos lo odiaban, otros no.

Marchaban en las calles para que la gente viera a los hombres valientes del pais. Todos apreciaban la ayuda de James, - es un gran hombre- decía una anciana, nadie podia refutar nada.

Pasó un año, y James fue asesinado. Nadie supo quien fue el que lo hizo, pero muchos harian justicia por este hombre que daba todo por los demás. El pais se desbordó, ya no habian soldados protegiendo a la ciudad.

Grupos de adolescentes corrian por las calles, rompiendo ventanas y tiendas. Cuando los soldados los agarraban los mandaban a la prision o al ejercito, a muchos les tocó la prisión, dependia de lo que habian hecho.

Pasaron unos meses y ya se casi se cerraba el segundo año de "paz", pero el 13 octubre de 1920 la guerra estalló de nuevo.

Matando a miles de soldados.


	2. Chapter 2

La fila se extendie hasta mas de nueve metros, hay niños aqui jugando y corriendo.

Solo los miraba y sonreia, yo era así cuando tenía esa edad, pero la guerra hizo que me conviertiera en un hombre.

Mi padre murió asesinado y mi madre calló enferma despúes, me dejaron con la familia Zabinni, ahi conocí a Blaise, mi mejor amigo, pero cuando fuimos creciendo nos hicimos mas rebeldes y nos juntamos con las pandillas de jovenes que rompian cosas y saqueaban. ¿Cual fue nuestro castigo?... ser soldado. No nos dió mucha gracia estar en este lugar solo para que te maten despúes o que te dejen invalido de por vida, además de que tenemos que esperar en una larga fila. Esto es exasperante.

Y no podemos correr ni nada, estamos muy bien vigilados, tenemos a unos dos guardias detras, solo dejaremos de tenerlos hasta que firmemos la estupida lista.-Yo y mi rebeldia.-

_Siguiente_

-¿Como no pueden firmar rápido y ya?, esto es una estupidez

-Opino lo mismo, no quiero estar aqui, prefiero la prisión, al menos no haces nada ahí.-

Boom

Los dos voltearon hacia el ruido. Bombas.

-Bueno, espero al menos encontrar a una chica por aquí

-Claro Blaise, ahorita la encontraras.

-No te enojes Draco, te buscaré una a ti también, no te preocupes.

Solo suspiré rodando mis ojos.

Paso mas de media hora y porfin habiamos llegado al final. Una señora de no mas de 40 años y regordeta estaba sentada en la mesa de enlistacion (perdón, se me fue el nombre)

-Señor, ¿puede darme su nombre?

-Mi nombre es Draco Lucius Malfoy- dije

La señora se quedo quieta con la pluma en la mano, y no habia escrito mi nombre todavia.

-Oiga, ¿va a escribir mi nombre o que?

-Lo... lo lamento, pero es ¿usted el heredero de los Malfoy?

- Pues mi apellido dice Malfoy, ¿no?-Blaise intentaba aguantarse la risa

-Si, lo lamento, puede decirme cuando nació- preguntó la mujer

- El 5 de Junio de 1980 y apurece que no tengo su tiempo

-Si, si, am ¿puede firmar aqui y darme su huella?

No contestó, solo firmó y esperó a que la mujer dejara de pintarle el dedo pulgar. Apretó en la hoja y esperó a que le dijera que ya se podia ir. Y no lo hacia.

-¿Ya me puedo ir?

- Solo quiero hacerle una pregunta- La mujer se paró y rodeó la mesa para quedar frente a él.

-¿Que quiere?

- ¿Usted no quisiera conocer a mi hija?, es una chica muy linda y tierna.- dijo con una sonrisa

Draco solo levantó una ceja y no pudo aguantarse a sacar una carcajada. Todos lo miraron extrañados de su risa, menos Blaise, que queria hacer lo mismo. La mujer se sonrojo de la verguenza.

- ¿Usted quiere que yo, Draco Malfoy, salga con su hija?, no gracias, necesito a una mujer que me quiera por como soy, no por mi apellido. Ademas, no me gustan las tiernas, me gustan las que no se dejan vencer ante nadie.- se fue de ahí caminando como siempre lo hacia.

Mientras que su amigo Blaise, respiró un poco para tratar de controlarse, miró a la mujer y esta estaba mas roja que un tomate y parecía que quería llorar.

-Disculpelo, el es así, pero sera mejor que se ponga a trabajar y tome mis datos, porque ya me estoy hartando de estar aqui parado.

-Si, lo lamento.- volvia a su escritorio y le pidió su nombre.

-Blaise Zabinni.- contestó el chico

Volvió el rostro hacia el de él y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Malfoy.

Zabinni.

Blaise sonrió y esperó a que escribiera su nombre, pero paso lo mismo que su amigo. No escribió nada.

-No, no voy a tener una cita con su hija, ahora prosiga.

-s..s..si, si señor- habló la mujer y siguió tomando los datos del chico. Blaise esperó y cuando la mujer le dijo que ya se podía ir, caminó hacia la salida del lugar y encontró a una mujer hermosa. ¡Pero hermosa con todas sus letras!.

Se acercó.

-Hola señorita

-¿Hola?

-¿Le apetece caminar un rato con un chico como yo?- preguntó

Ella sonrió- ¿por que no?

Blaise hizo una pose de victoria y le ofreció su brazo a la chica. Esta la aceptó y caminaron sin rumbo alguno.

Un chico rubio esperaba a su amigo en un bar cercano, pero este no llegaba.- ¿A donde se metió este tipo?, solo falta que se haya encontró con una mujer y ha de estarse diviertiendose por ahí.- tomo de su vaso y empezó a esperar a su amigo, hasta que alguien le llamó.

-Perdon, ¿está solo?

-¿Eh?- volteó a mirar a la persona y era una mujer delgada, con cabello castaño, ojos marrones y hermosos, ¡wow! si existen mujeres así- pensaba- A si ¿y usted?-

-Pues yo también estoy sola, además quiero un poco de compañia ahora.

-Bueno, yo puedo ser buena compañia, algunas veces.

La chica rió y dijo con una sonrisa- Yo creo que usted es una muy buena compañia. El chico también sonrió y contestó- Pues gracias, señorita.

Sonó el celular de la chica.-Am ¿puedo?-preguntó

-Si claro.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la salida, estuvo hablando por un rato y regresó apresurada hacia el chico.- Disculpe, pero tengo que irme.- dejó su dinero de las cervezas que habia tomando y salió sin dejar que el chico le dijera algo.- Eso si es prisa.- Se quedó otro rato ahí y cuando llegó las 20:36, salió. Caminó hacia su casa y cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, Blaise llegó.

-Gracias por dejarme solo.- dijo sin siquiera mirarlo

-Si perdón perdón, pero es que encontré a una chica muy hermosa, y su nombre es Pansy.

-¿Pansy? ese nombre esta raro

-Pero es hermoso

-A claro.- se adentró a la casa y subió las escaleras para llegar a su dormitorio y dormir todo lo que quedaba del día. Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Blaise habló.

- Antes de que te vayas, recuerda que tenemos que estar a las 7:00 allá, con todo y equipaje.

-Ya se Blaise.- Cerró la puerta de su dormitorio y sin cambiarse ni nada, se echó a dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

-Frío... hace mucho frÍo

-Ya callate Blaise, llevas mas de una hora quejandote del frío.

-Pe..pero te..tetetengo frío.

Draco bajó la cabeza, exasperado.- Naciste aquí, ya debiste de acostumbrarte del frío.-

-Eso no quiere decir que lo aguante, o..oodio e..eel ¡FRÍO!

-¡Hey, dejen de estar ahi parados y ponganse a practicar!

-Odio que me digan que hacer.- susurró Blaise.

-Solo hagamoslo.- dijo Draco

Estuvieron disparando, lanzando bombas, granadas, revolcandose en el lodo, escondiendose, corriendo, brincando, haciendo ejercicio, etc, etc. Ya eran las 17:24 y estaban todos descansando, menos Blaise que encontró a Pansy y... se fue con ella, dejando a Draco solo, otra vez.

Este estaba sentado en unos escalones, escribiendo y dibujando mensadas. Escuchó unos gritos, volteó y ahi estaba la chica del bar.- La chica.- dijo sorprendido. Esta le gritaba con furia al general.- ¡¿Pero por qué no me hace caso?, quiero que no le deje entrar, ya no tiene la edad suficiente como para estar en una guerra!- gritó

- Usted no me da ordenes señorita, si su padre quiere estrar, será bienvenido.

- ¡NO QUIERO QUE LE PASE NADA!

- Señorita mejor vayase de una buena vez

La chica tenía lágrimas en los ojos, salió corriendo de la campaña del general, se detuvo despues de caminar unos metros y cayó en la tierra llorando. Draco se acercó a ella y se sentó. Ella sollozaba. Su cara estaban entre sus piernas, y sus brazos rodeaban estas. Levantó la cara y vió al chico, el mismo que vió el otro día, el la miraba con ternura. Se juntó más a el y recargó su cabeza en su hombro, Draco pasó un brazo por su cintura y recargó su cabeza en la de ella.

Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que ella se calmó y se separó de él.

-Gracias, sabía que eras buena compañía.

El sonrió.

- Espero que ya estes más tranquila.

-Si, ya lo estoy.

-¿Y me peudes decir por que hablabas con el general?

Ella bajó la mirada.- Mi padre quiere entrar al ejercito, mi madre y yo no queremos que lo haga, pero a el no le importa y vine aquí para pedirle al general de que no deje a mi padre entrar. Si estalla una guerra, se que el morirá, ya esta viejo para esto.- las lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos.

- No quiero que llores. Si quieres, yo hablo con el general.

Ella levantó su cabeza.

- Pero, ¿te haría caso?

-No lo se, pero te prometo que haré lo sea para que no dejen que tu padre se quede.

La chica lo abrazó y lloró sobre su hombro mientras le agradecía una y otra vez.

-Bueno iré, esperame aquí.- se levantó y caminó hacia la tienda.

- Señor, quiero hablar con usted.

-¿De que se trata?.- pregunto mientras veía unos papeles.

-Quiero que no deje entrar al padre de la chica que vino ante usted.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró.

- ¿Para eso viene?, disculpe pero esta perdiendo su tiempo de descanso.

- No me importa, haré lo que sea con tal de que lo haga.

El hombre suspiró y pensó.

- Si usted acepta lo que le propongo, lo haré.

- Digame cual es.

- Quiero que en vez de estar un año aquí, se quede tres.

_Rayos_

_Todo por ella, todo por ella._

- Acepto

Se le quedo mirando sorprendido el hombre. Por una mujer.

-Bien, cuando venga el padre de la chica le diré que no puede entrar.

-Gracias señor.

- Ya puedes retirarte.- Bajó la mirada y siguió con sus papeles.

Draco salió y corrió hacia la chica que todavía estaba esperando en el mismo lugar.

-Hey, lo logré.

- ¿En serio?

- Si

Corrió hacia el y lo abrazó con fuerza, el la cargó mientras daban vueltas, la chica puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico.- Eres el mejor del mundo.- dijo la chica feliz.

-Lo se.

Todos los vieron y se quedaron con los ojos abiertos.

Se suponía que ese chico era muy orgulloso y jamas lo veia con una mujer, y ahora estaba ahí con una chica muy linda.

- Te estan mirando.- dijo ella

-Corrección, nos están mirando

Ella se bajó de él y le sonrió.- Muchas gracias.-

-No hay de que. Am... ¿puedo hacerte una?

-Si, claro.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?

- A no te lo dije, mi nombre es Hermione Granger. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se sorprendió, ¡ella estaba hablando con Draco Malfoy!

-Y no te sorprendas.

-A...A..A si, lo siento, es que es sorprendente.

El solo sonrió.- si, muchos lo dicen.

-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte, am.. Draco

-Lo mismo digo Hermione.

Ella volvió a sonreir y se despidió. Draco se le quedo viendo hasta que salió del terreno de entrenamiento.

-Que chica.- dijo este sonriendo. Regresó hacia su campaña y se acostó, puso sus manos detrás de su nuca y pensó en Hermione.

-No encontraré a una chica igual.-

-¿Que chica?

Draco volteó sorprendido. ¿Cuando entró Blaise?

-Pues una chica

- ¿Es de la que todos hablan?

- ¿La describieron?

- Si, ojos...

- ¿cafes?

- cabello...

- ¿castaño?

- su piel...

-¿cremosa?

- ... ok, si es ella

- Jamás me sentí así, y apenas la conocí ayer.

-¿ayer?

- Si, cuando me dejaste en el bar. Ahí la conocí.

- Pues agradece que no me haya aparecido.

- te lo agradezco ahora.

- Estoy cansado, me dormiré un rato.

- Solo tienes 20 minutos, antes de que volvamos a entrenar.

- Si, si.- se echó en la cama y se acomodó.

Draco también lo hizo, pero con una persona en sus pensamientos.

Mientras que Draco estaba acostado, Hermione estaba peleando con su padre.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que sirva a mi país?

- No quiero que te pase algo, ya estas demasiado viejo para eso.

- No seas tonta Jean, ya me estan hartando tu y tu madre.

- Lo hacemos por tu bien.

- Eres igual a tu madre, una estúpida.

- ¿Entonces que haces aquí?- preguntó su madre viendolo fríamente.

- ¿Que que hago aquí?, pues ésta es mi casa, yo la pagué y seguiré haciendolo. Si no me quieren ver será mejor que se vayan de aquí.

-¿Nos estas corriendo?

- Si mujer, las corro de aquí, quiero verlas afuera en este momento.

Hermione empezó a llorar, su padre nunca las quizo, pero ella queria que no le pasara nada. Su madre no dijo nada, solo atinó a tirar un trapo en el sofá y subir a su cuarto.

Después de unas horas, Jane, la madre de Hermione salió con unas maletas en las manos.

- Vamonos Hermione, aquí ya llevo tus cosas.

Hermione se acercó a su madre, con los ojos rojos, y agarró una de las maletas que tenía Jane. Las dos salieron de la casa. El señor Granger las veía salir con su rostro lleno de furia.

Caminaron sin rumbo alguno.

Hermione pensó en Draco, tal vez el les ayudaría, pero ya habia hecho mucho.

Pasaron frente el terreno y Hermione no pudo seguir caminando, volteó hacia allá y veía a lo lejos al chico, corriendo y arrastrandose. Su madre se puso junto a ella y buscó lo que estaba mirando. Un chico. Jane sonrió antes esto.

-Es un chico muy guapo.

Hermione la miro sonriendo.- Si, lo es. Pero no se fijará en mí, mirame, no soy una mujer muy hermosa.

-Hija, eres hermosa. Es solo que no lo ves. Ve y habla con él.

- Mamá, ya lo conozco, y te sorprenderá su nombre. A mi me impresionó.

-Dime cual es.

- Draco Malfoy.

-¡¿Draco Malfoy?!- gritó la señora sorprendida.

- Si mamá. El me ayudó a que no dejaran entrar a mi padre.

-Ve, ve Jean.- la empujó para que entrara, Hermione solo caminó unos pasos.

-Mamá, esta entrenando.

- ¡DESCANSO!.- gritó un señor.

- Pues ahora ya puedes.- la volvió a empujar, y esta vez Hermione siguió caminando.

Estaba nerviosa.

- Me duele la espalda... y hace frío.

-Blaise, ya mejor vete a cenar y ponte una chamarra para que dejes de estarse quejando.

Este le miró indignado.- No me estoy quejando, pero si, mejor voy por mi chamarrita.- se fué hacia su tienda.

Draco se lavaba el rostro lleno de lodo, y no se dió cuenta cuando Hemrione se acercó a él. Ella volvió a mirar a su madre, que le estaba haciendo señas para que le hablara, ella respiró hondo y le tocó el hombro.

Draco se espantó y le miró.- Hermione, me espantaste.- dijo ya calmado.

- Perdon.-

-¿Y que haces aquí?, pense que estaria en casa con tu padre.

- Así era, hasta que nos corrió a mi madre y a mi.- dijo triste

El la miró, se acercó mas a ella y la abrazó.- ¿Fue porque no le dejaron entrar?

-Si, nos corrió de la casa.

-¿Tienen a donde ir?- preguntó

- No Draco, no tenemos.- contestó ella triste.

- Pues si quieren, pueden quedarse en mi casa, bueno es la mía y la de mi compañero.

Hermione se separó de el.

-No, ya hiciste demasiado hoy.

- Solo hablé con el general, no hice nada grande.

-Para mi lo fue.- contestó ella.

- Aun así no acepto tu oferta.

- No me importa. Les acompañaré para que no se pierdan.

Ella lo miró con enojo.- Draco.-

- Nada Hermione.- le agarró el brazo y caminó hacia la salida arrastrando a la chica. Se acercó a la mujer que se parecía demasiado a Hermione. Demasiado.

-Señora Granger.- saludó el chico.

La mujer rió nerviosa.- Dime Jane.

- Claro Jane, Hermione me contó todo y si usted desea, se pueden quedar en mi casa.

-Pe..pero eso no podemos hacerlo

-Ves Draco.- dijo Hermione

- No se preocupe señora, todo esta bien. Además ¿donde dormirán?

- Pues...

- Ve, no tienen donde ir.

La mujer no contestó.

- Ahora las acompaño.- caminó hacia la calle sin esperar a las mujeres. Estas fueron tras el.

Pasaron calles y calles, hasta llegar a una casa muy bonita. Se adentraron en ella y ellas se sorprendieron.

- Es enorme.- dijo Hermione

-Lo se.- contestó Draco

Jane subió corriendo la escalera, dejandolos solos.

-Tu madre esta muy emocionada.

-¿Pues que esperabas?

solo se encogió de hombros.- ¿Y a ti te gusta?

- Me encanta, pero aun asi pienso que no devimos venir a hospedarnos en tu casa.

- Ya te dije que no importa.

La madre de Hermione bajó sin ninguna maleta encima.- Es hermosa.

- Les enseñare la casa.

Les mostró la casa entera, los baños, la cocina, la sala, el cuarto de música, los cuartos, todo.

- ¿Un cuarto de música?

-Me gusta la musica, ¿a ti no?

- ¿Quien dijo que no?

- Draco, ya es tarde, deberías de volver. Te regañaran.

-Eso creo Jane, bueno me voy, adios.

Jane miró a su hija, diciendole con los ojos que lo acompañara a la puerta, ésta lo hizo.

-Gracias por la casa Draco, pero ¿no crees que estas haciendo demasiado cuando apenas nos conocimos ayer?

-Tal vez.

- Bueno despues hablamos de esto.

- Mañana ven a verme.

-¿Quieres que vaya a verte?

-Si

Ella se sorprendió.- Bien, iré.

Draco sonrió.- Te esperaré.

-Bien.

Draco salió y caminó rumbo a donde debería estar... en una prisión que no le dejaba descanzar.

Y tenía que estar tres años ahí. Bueno, eso no importa, si ella le iba a ver todos los días... ¿por que no?


	4. Chapter 4

Estuve haciendo muchos trabajos y pues también muy cansada, por eso no pude hacerlo el capitulo antes.

Despertó esa mañana con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, quería quedarse en cama, pero no podía.

-Maldita mi suerte.- se levantó y miró hacia la cama de su compañero. -Este imbecil sigue dormido.- caminó hacia allá, agarró su cantimplora que estaba en una mesita al lado de su amigo llena de agua y se la virtió toda en el rostro del chico.

Blaise se levanto sobresaltado.- ¡Maldito seas Malfoy!- dijo molesto.

-No seas una chica y levantate, ya estamos retrasados, faltan como 20 minutos para empezar y tu sigues dormido.

-Rayos. Ya voy deja me levanto.- mientras Blaise se paraba de la cama, Draco salió de la tienda, malhumorado.

-¿Que te sucede?

El sorprendido, volteó y miró a la chica.

-Nada pero, ¿que haces tú aqui?- preguntó

-Mi mamá quería que desayunaras bien, y te hizo esto.- sacó un topper de su bolso y se lo extendió.

-Wow, no me lo esperaba, pero gracias.- tomó el topper y se sentó en el suelo. Ella hizo lo mismo.-¿vas a entrenar?- preguntó Hermione.

-Si- empezó a comer.- esta bueno.

-me alegro de que te guste, mama estará feliz. Pero apúrate que pronto empezaran y se te hara tarde y talvez te regañen.

-no te preocupes, estoy esperando a que mi amigo se despierte por completo.- dicho esto, cerró sus ojos y se tomó la cabeza con la mano izquierda, dejando el tenerdor en la comida.- Hermione preocupada, le agarra la mano y se la quita de la cabeza.- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó.- si, es solo que me duele la cabeza.- contestó.- Te dije que no tenías que estar acompañandome hasta tu casa y se que cuando regresas acá, te vas a tomar un rato con tus amigos. Llevas casi un mes haciendo eso- Draco miró sus ojos chocolates y sonrió.-_ esta chica no se pierde de nada_.- pensaba.- Bueno si, vengo y me tomo unas copas pero nada mas, no hay chicas ni nada de eso, lo juro.- dijo.

- ¿Y a mi por que me interesaría eso?.- preguntó Hermione.- Pues aa pues, yo solo decia._ Rayos, me pone muy nervioso._- Claro Draco.- la chica empezó a reir, tomandose el estómago con sus manos y saliendole lagrimas en los ojos.- Draco se molestó un poco por eso.- ¿Y de que te ries?.- Debes admitir que es gracioso Draco.- dijo todavia riendo.- Pues yo no lo veo Hermione, además estas loca.- la chica se tranquilizó y le sonrió.- _le acabo de decir loca... y me sonrie._- Se que estoy loca Malfoy, no me lo tienes que decir.- el chico dejó el topper en el suelo y cruzó los brazos.- No me llames Malfoy, es como si nos odiaramos.- ella rió por unos segundos.- Bien Draco.-

- Oye Draco ¿no has visto mi pantalón?- dijo la voz de Blaise Zabini saliendo del la tienda.

Los dos voltearon hacia la voz y...-Oh dios, BLAISE TÁPATE.- gritó el rubio.- Hermione se volteó y se puso un poco sonrojada.- ¿por que?- preguntó, pero miró hacia al lado de su amigo y ahi estaba... una chica.- DIOS, DRACO ¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE HABIA UNA CHICA?- gritó metiendose dentro de la tienda.-Draco miró a hermione.- perdon por eso, yo no quería que vieras a Blaise casi desnudo.- dijo apenado.- No no no te preocupes.- balbuceó.- es un poco ra raro pero estoy bien.- lo miró y sonrió, todavia sonrojada.- Será mejor que me vaya supingo que en unos minutos ya empezaran, adios Draco.- se levantó, se despidio con la mano y se fue. Draco seguía ahí, pensando que se estaba enamorando muy rapido de ella, apenas la conocia no hace mas de un mes.- Esto es patetico.- dijo tomandose la cabeza con las manos.-

-¿Que es patetico?

-Me estoy enamorando Blaise.

-¿De esa chica?.- Draco solo asintió, todavía con las manos en la cabeza.

-Pues, es linda y no digas nada que yo a Pansy a una semana despues de conocerla ya le estaba pidiendo que fuera mi novia.-

-Debo admitir que ella es divertida, y te está domando Blaise...- se levantó y miro a Blaise.- Además ¿por que te apareciste así con solo unos boxer frente a ella?.- preguntó enojado.- No sabia que ella estaba ahí y y ... creo que tienes miedo a que ella me mirara y pensará a que yo soy mas sexy que tu.- Draco dió una sonora carcajada y tocó el hombro de su amigo.- Blaise, si haces que ella piense eso, moriras.- dijo esta vez serio.

-Bueno, bueno, pero no me mates, si no Pansy te matara a ti.

Draco rió.

-YA ES HORA DEL ENTRENAMIENTO, EN UNA FILA SOLDADOS.

- Bien, pero ya vamonos.- recogió el topper y lo dejo dentro de la tienda para salir hacia donde los demas soldados se estaban amontonando.

-Creo que algun día ese tipo me dejará sordo.

-A todos Blaise.

Pov Hermione

Cuando llegué a la casa junto a mi madre, encontre la puerta abierta, eso me asustó demasiado. Corrí hacia la sala de estar y ahi estaba mi madre con mi padre, ella se veia asustada.

-¿Que haces aqui?- pregunté

El volteó a verme y me sonrió.

-Jean, veo que ya regresaste

-Si, pero no haz respondido mi pregunta, ¿que haces aqui?

-Vine a verlas

Mi madre estaba temblando y sus ojos estaban posados en mi.

-¿Como supiste que estabamos aqui?

-Sencillo, tengo algunos amigos.

-Eso no te da derecho a irrumpir en nuestra casa

-Que yo sepa, esta no es tu casa Jean.

Caminó hacia mi, y yo di unos pasos atras. No lo queria cerca.

-¿Que quieres?

Se detuvo a centimetros de mí y me miró fijamente.

-Yo quiero que vuelvan a casa o si no, las matare.

Me asuste demasiado, camine hacia mi madre y la abrazé, ese no era mi padre, ¿que le estaba sucediendo?.- Tu no nos quieres, nunca lo hiciste.- dijo mi madre. Mi padre la miró y sonrió.- No, nunca las quize, y jamas las querré, pero necesito que vuelvan a casa.- contestó.- Esta es nuestra casa ahora.- dije yo. El frunció el seño molesto.- Callate Jean, eres una idiota, jamas debes replicarme porque YO soy tu padre, ¿me oiste?.- me paré y lo enfrente.- Yo hago lo que quiera, TU ya no eres mi padre, y jamas lo seras me oiste, JAMAS.- se acercó mas a mi y me agarró del cabello.- Tu no dira nada, o te matare.- mis ojos se empezaron a nublar de las lagrimas, miré a mi madre y ella estaba igual que yo, sus ojos desorbitados de horror miraban a mi padre, él me apuntaba con una pistola en mi cabeza.- Jean, haz lo que digo. Obedeceme.- Me jaló más del cabello y me tiró al suelo. Seguía apuntandome.- mi madre fue a la cocina y mi padre la siguió, yo me levanté y fuí por mi celular para llamarle a Draco. Empezé a marcar el numero mientras escuchaba una discusión en la cocina.

Contesta

Contesta

Se escuchó como si algo se rompía, miré hacia allá y era la licuadora. Mi padre seguía con mi madre.

_-¿Bueno?_

- ¿Draco?

-_Si, soy yo, pero ahora no puedo hablar estoy en el entrenamiento._

-Te necesito

- _Hermione ¿que tienes? ¿estas llorando?¿que sucede?_

-Draco ayúdame.

-Jean? ¿con quien estas hablando?, dame ese telefono.

-¿_Hermione?_

_-_Ayudame

- JEAN DAMELO.

Colge el telefono y miré a mi padre, mi madre estaba atras con los ojos llorosos y algunos rasguños, sus ojos me decían que fuera hacia arriba y lo hize. Corrí lo mas rapido que pude, se escuchaban los pasos de el por detras de mí, me encerre en mi cuarto y empezó a golpearla. Moví muebles y los puse en la puerta para que al menos le retrasaran. Volvi a marcar el numero de Draco. Esta vez no tardo en contestar.

-_Hermione, dime donde estas_

_-_Estoy en la casa, Draco. Mi padre está aquí y no se que quiere.

-_Te lastimo?_

_- ..._

_-¡Contestame!_

-Lastimó a mi mamá, y a mi solo me tiró al suelo. Draco, está armado.

-_Voy a estar allí en unos minutos. ¿Estas escondida o algo?_

_-_Estoy en mi habitación, ayudame Draco, está golpeando la puerta.

-ABREME JEAN.

-_Blaise está conmigo estaré ahí, no te preocupes._

Corté el telefono, abrazé mis piernas y cerré mis ojos. Se seguian escuchando los golpes y los gritos de él. Pero solo pensaba en mi madre y en Draco, quería que apareciera y que nos ayudara como lo había estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

Mis ojos se abrieron con escuchar un disparo... un disparo. Me levanté y moví todo lo que había puesto en la puerta, la abrí y no habia nadie en el pasillo, ni en las escaleras. Se escucharon pasos y yo con miedo me regresé hacia mi cuarto, pero sentí una mano en mi brazo.- DEJAME.- grité

-Hermione, soy yo.

Volteé y era Draco, lo abrazé y el lo hizo también.- No te preocupes, tu madre esta bien.- LLoré y sabía que estaba mojando el uniforme de Draco, que estaba lleno de tierra.-Draco, estaba asustada, lastimó a mi madre y me dijo que me fuera a mi cuarto, yo salí corriendo y puse muchas cosas para que le retuvieran, me gritaba y me decia que abriera la puerta. Tenia miedo.- mis sollozos no se calmaban, me abrazé mas a él y enterré mi cara mas a su pecho.- Calma Hermione, Blaise está con tu madre, tu padre se fue. Creo que lo mejor será que se queden con nosotros, hablare con el general.- me dijo.

-Hermione?.- era mi madre, subiendo las escaleras.

- Mamá.- me solté de Draco y fuí corriendo hacia ella.

-Hermione, estaba tan preocupada, ¿no te hizo nada verdad?

-No, estoy bien.

Mi madre fue hacia Draco.- Muchas gracias, espero no te haya hecho daño.

-No, estoy bien.

-¿Por que se escuchó un disparo? ¿que sucedió?.- pregunté

-No te preocupes, no hirió a nadie.- me dijo Draco.- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, talvez ya se habran dado cuenta de que no estamos allá.

-¡Draco, muevete tengo hambre!

-Ya vamos Blaise, deja de quejarte.

Salimos de la casa y caminamos hacia el terreno del ejercito.-Supongo que al general no le gustará que le pidas otro favor.- dije yo. Draco me miró y sonrió.- No te preocupes, abrá algo que quiera a cambio.

_Espero que no sea exesivo._


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdon por la tardanza, lo que paso es que tuve examenes y estoy oganizando algo para poder cumplir ¿mi sueño?. Lo siento mucho. Espero que me disculpen por esto.**

**Disclamer: Estos personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, solo la historia es de mi invención.**

**A leer.**

La quiero. Quiero que se convierta en mi novia. Y luego en mi esposa. Haré lo que sea con tal de que me acepte

_Aunque no se si me rechazará ahora._

Ya lleva viviendo con nosotros en el campo mas de 4 meses, ya se ha convertido en alguien importante para mí y siempre hago lo que ella quiere. Aunque ella no lo sepa.

Despues del incidente con su padre, a ella y a su madre las traje al campo. Hermione se puso muy a la defensiva, pero no quería que les pasara algo a ellas.

Hablé con el general y lo que me pidió fue... esperado.

**Flashback**

_-¿En serio quieres que te diga lo que quiero a cambio?_

_-Si señor, digame que quiere con tal de que ellas se queden aqui protegidas._

_Me miro serio y sonrió de una manera que me puso de nervios._

_-Bien, como ya estaras aqui unos años más, tendrás que convertirte en un soldado._

_-Ya lo soy_

_-No, no lo eres. Eres alguien que se enlisto para estar un tiempo nadamas, pero no para siempre. Quiero que te enlistes para quedarte de manera permanente, Draco._

**Fin del Flashback**

Tuve que hacerlo por ella, y no me arrepiento. Solo que cuando ella lo supo me dijo que era un idiota por hacer estupideces. Yo solo me quede sin hacer nada, viendo como ella me golpeaba y lloraba.

Pero ella estaría conmigo y no le pasaría nada, porque yo estará para ella en cualquier momento.

Y ella lo sabe.

Por eso se puso así.

Blaise me dijo que lo que hacia le mostraba lo enamorado que estaba de ella. Yo pienso lo mismo. No se si Hermione ya se dio cuenta de que la quiero para mi, para el resto de mi vida.

Ahora estoy viendola caminar con Pansy.

Si, se hicieron amigas apenas al conocerse ¡y se volvieron inseparables! hasta Blaise dice que extraña a su novia. Hoy Pansy tendra que aljerse un rato, porque pienso convertir a Hermione en mi novia, y depués de un tiempo en mi esposa y luego en la madre de mis hijos.

Y aqui voy.

-¡Pansy!

Ellas me miraron

-Quisiera hablar con Hermione, a solas.

-Claro, pero no te la robes tanto, ¿esta bien?, iré con Blaise.

-Claro. _Oh Dios, jamas pense que me pondría tan nervioso._

-¿Y de que quería hablarme Draco?

-Pues yo, yo quisiera preguntarte algo Hermione.

_Dios_

-¿Y eso es?

Trage grueso y la miré a los ojos. Agarrando sus mano y besandolas, le empecé a relatar lo que sentía por ella.

-_Hermione, el día que te conocí en aquel bar me preguntaste si estaba solo. Yo te contesté que si. Tu me dijiste que necesitabas compañia y cuando te llamaron y tuviste que irte, sentí que yo también necesitaba una compañia, pero permanente. _

Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas y solo me escuchaba.

-_Pense que conocería a alguien en algu momento de mi vida jamas pense que tu aparecerías otra vez. Ahi pense que tal vez, tu y yo estabamos hechos el uno al otro y debo admitri que me emocione. Luego vino lo de tu padre, cuando me llamaste ese día pidiendo ayuda, me congele por un momento, solo deje el entrenamiento y me lleve a Blaise conmigo. Volviste a llamar y me pediste que llegara rápido. _

_Lo bueno fue que mi casa estuviera cerca. Blaise y yo agarramos a tu padre. El disparó pero afortunadamente no nos dió a ninguno de los dos. Cuando el escapó subí y te agarré el brazo. Tu estabas tan espantada que pensaste que era tu padre, pero te dije que era yo y me abrazaste, eso me hizo sentir aliviado._

_Cuando te enteraste lo que hice cuando le pedi al general que tu y tu madre se quedaran, me golpeaste, pero yo sabía que estabs triste en ese momento, porque sabías que yo no quería hacerlo, pero por ti Hermione, haria lo que fuera. _

Lagrimas calleron de tus ojos y bajaste la mirada. Pero yo quería que me vieras a mí, y notaras la sinceridad de mis palabras.

-_Luego me perdonaste y empezamos a tener nuestros encusntros en la noche. Tu me contabas lo que hacías en el día y yo solo escuchaba. Me gusta que lo hagas. Que me cuentes lo que haces en el día. Luego llegó un punto en el cual dije que ya no te quería como amiga, sino como algo más, hoy en la mañana cuando te vi hablar con las mujeres de la cocina, decidí que er el momento para decirte esto que estoy... diciendo._

_Pero el entrenamiento no podía esperar asi que tuve que dejarlo para después. Osea ahora. Ya corrí a Pansy y ahora te estoy diciendo lo que siento. Me gusta tenerte a mi lado y que me relates tus cosas. Que me regañes cada vez que me robo la comida y se la doy a Blaise. Me encanta cuando tus ojos brillan al saberte vencedora, me gusta verte reir y sonreir cuando alguno de nosotros dice algo que te hace gracia, me gusta más cuando soy yo el que la provoca. Y me encanta verte tan sobreprotectora conmigo cada vez que entreno y no como en el día. Me encantas tu. Todo lo que conforma a Hermione Granger me encanta. Y por eso, ahora te miro a los ojos y te pido que por favor te conviertas en mi novia._

_Hermione, se mi novia. Asi todos te veran y no diran mira ahi esta Hermione. No, quiero que cuando te vean digan, mira ahi está Hermione, la novia de Draco o Malfoy._

Ella sonrió y me agarró el rostro para acercarlo al de ella, yo no estaba pensando, solo veia su rostro mas cerca y mas cerca, luego como sus labio se unian a los míos y como sus sabor era de lo mejor para mi.

Deje sus manos para posar las mías en su cintura y regresarle el beso con intensidad. Ella todavia tenia sus manos en mi rostro, recorriendolo todo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y yo los cerré después. Nadie importaba, porque yo sabía cual era su respuesta.

Si

El aire falto y por eso tuvimos que separarnos un momento, nos miramos y sonreí como estúpido enamorado.

-Si Draco, acepto ser tu novia.

La abrace por la cintura y ella enredó sus brazos detras de mi cuello para así acercarme más a ella. Dios, ya era feliz. Nadie nos separaría, y yo lo juraba, si algo quisiera hacerlo, yo lucharía para estar con ella.

Para siempre.

**Listo. Capítulo terminado, gracias a no poder dormir salió. **

**susan-black7: Que bien que te guste**

**Tormenta oscura: Si, prometo que la continuaré, de eso no te preocupes.**

**Gracias por apoyarme a segir con el fic. Gracias a todos los demás también. Juro que subiré el otro capítulo pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclamer: Nada es mío, sólo esta historia que se me vino a la mente viendo una película.**_

_**Dos corazones sin miedo a luchar: No hay magia. Hay una guerra que esta arrasando, hombres de todas las edades se en-listan para servir a su país. Draco Malfoy es uno de ellos, pero no por que quiera... es un castigo que tiene que realizar junto con su amigo Blaise. El y Hermione se conocen y se enamoran. Sus corazones no dejarán de luchar ante nada y nadie, ni siquiera con la muerte frente a ellos. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cuatro meses de novios, que emoción me daba notar que el tiempo se iba rápido, pero no me importaba porque tenía a Hermione junto a mí. Todos al enterarse de que ella y yo teníamos algo, se volvió un caos, nadie nos dejaba en paz y siempre nos miraban por donde pasaramos, yo muy feliz la presumía ante todo hombre ignorante y patético que no tuvo la oportunidad de estar con esta mujer.

Mi mujer.

Ahora al pasear de la mano de ella, me siento orgulloso.

Pero todo cambió cuando una alarma sonó a lo lejos. El general salió de su tienda con una mirada asustada, se acercó a nosotros y sus palabras me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

-Ahora es hora de que les mostremos a los estúpidos franceses, que podemos ganarles. Estamos aleados con los alemanes y lograremos llegar al final de la guerra, como victoriosos.

Todo había cambiado.

Hermione escuchó a lo lejos, la miré y ella lloró. Yo también tenia ganas de hacer lo mismo que ella, pero era mi deber, iba a dar mi vida por mi país y por ella si era necesario.

Nos dieron alimento y armas por dos días. Nos avisaron que los alemanes nos esperarían más adelante y yo tenía miedo, no sabía lo que pasaría en esa guerra, si ganariamos o perderiamos, pero lo que si sabía, era que regresaría por Hermione.

Sólo por ella.

-Draco, esto debe ser un sueño. Una guerra. ¡Una guerra!

-Hermione...

-Draco, júrame que volverás por mí cual sea el resultado.

La miré con tristeza- Lo prometo. Nunca te dejaré sola.- me acerqué y la abrazé, ella volvió a las lágrimas y yo esta vez no me pude resistir. En un día tendriamos que partir.

Blaise y yo al enterarnos de la noticia, sabiamos lo que eso significaba.

Sacrifico.

Sacrificio por todos y por ellas.

-Amigo, Pansy lloró y me dijo que, que está embarazada.-me dijo ya estando en la tienda arreglando las cosas.

Al escuchar la última palabra, lo miré- Blaise- susurré.

Dió una risa triste-No sabes lo que se siente eso. Saber que serás padre pero que, no estarás ese tiempo con el bebé y su madre, sólo por esta maldita guerra. No sabes lo que es eso.-puso su mano derecha en la cara-No sabes- murmuró entrecortadamente.

Lo tome del hombro- Por eso mismo Blaise, tenemos que ganar la guerra y regresar con ellas para que tengas tu tiempo con tu bebé. Y también debemos sobrivivir, Blaise.

Me la pasé toda la noche, apoyándole, era mi amigo, era mi hermano.

No lo dejaría solo.

Jamás.

Al otro día, todos nos retiramos a la primera hora antes del amanecer. Muchas mujeres estaban esperando a sus maridos, y aunque todavía no me casaba con Hermione, ahí estaba ella. Se puso junto a mí, y me besó, se sentía lo que ella quería decirme.

Cuidate

Regresa

Te amo

Yo pensaba lo mismo, por alguna razón, yo sentía que algo pasaría y que se nos complicaría volver a estar juntos, pero yo no me rendiría hasta tenerla en mis brazos de nuevo.

Mi amigo estaba con su novia, acariciando su vientre con ternura, ella lloraba.

Igual que Hermione.

-Prometeme que, regresarás por mí Draco, promételo.

-Lo prometo Hermione.-la abrazé con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Le besé la cabeza, y me uní a los míos, para así ver hacia atras y mirarla a ella con su madre.

Llevabamos más de 6 horas caminando, cabalgando o en tanques. Unos chicos se juntaron a nosotros- Blaise y yo- y estuvimos todo el camino hablando de nuestras familias.

Estaba Harry, un chico de 19 años. Tenía una novia llamada Ginevra, no tenía padres, su única familia era la de ella.

Ron, un chico de 19 años igual, hermano de Ginevra, mejor amigo de Harry. Su novia era una chica superficial pero tierna. Rara conbinación.

Theo, 20 años, no tenía novia, le gustaba una chica llamada Luna. Ella era enfermera.

Eramos un gurpo pequeño, pero nos gustaba compartir nuestros sentimientos hacia nuestras chicas, reíamos unos momentos, otros nos quedabamos callados, pero luego se empezaba otra conversación.

El general decía que era bueno que tuvieramos un propósito para ganar y volver, yo pienso que tenía razón.

Nuestros propósitos eran ellas.

Esas mujeres que nos esperaban en las casas, y nos mandaban su fuerza en cada paso que dabamos cada uno de nosotros. Todavía podía sentir a Hermione a mi lado, su olor, sus ojos, su todo.

Dios, ahora la extrañaba como nunca.

-Malfoy, debes dejar de pensar en ella, eso no ayudará.-me dijo Harry una vez que estabamos descansando.

-Lo se, pero es que, ella es tan hermosa y su voz no me sale de la cabeza, cada dos segundos ella se me viene a la mente y recuerdo su risa y sonrisa. Ella es perfecta. Ya ahora estoy aqui, en el comienzo de una interacción con alemanes.

-Yo también quiero estar con Ginny, pero no se puede.-miró el pasto casi muerto- quiero formar una familia. Pero supongo que no se podrá.

Los dos nos callamos por unos momentos, y de eso llegó Ronald.-Chicos, no se pongan así. Harry, mi hermana es linda pero hay que ser realistas, hay mejores.

Yo lo miré.

Y Harry igual.

-Callate Ron, ahora no estoy para tus comentarios.

-Bueno eso es cierto. ¿Y tu Draco?¿Tu chica es hermosa, o sólo es otra cualquiera?-preguntó mirándole con una sonrisa.

Blaise, que estaba acostado, volteó la cara mirándole- Hey...

-Hermione es hermosa, y su sonrisa es inigualable, igual que esa preciosa risa que da cada vez que yo le digo que me gusta todo de ella. Sé que algún día me casaré con ella, le daré hijos, una casa. Todo lo que ella quiera. Le daré mi vida, no, ya se la dí, le he dado mi vida por completo, mi alma, mi todo. Soy de ella, y ella es mía, y lo sabe. La amo con todo mi ser, por el simple hecho de que ella me hace sonreir en las mañanas al verla ordenar instrumentos, o cocinando, o cuidando a los caballos...

-Wow, que cursi eres. Lo siento, ninguna chica es así.-dijo despreocupadamente Ron.

-Mi chica es así.-me levanté del pasto, y me dirigí a otro sitio en el cual pudiera estar solo.- saqué una foto de Hermione, sus ojos me alegraron. Ella me la había dado cuando cumplimos dos meses de novios, y yo le dí una mía.

Me la pasé viendola en blanco y negro, y me quedé tan prendado en ella, que ni me di cuenta cuando Blaise había llegado a mí.-Amigo, en serio debes dejar de ver la fotografía.

Lo miré con una sonrisa- sabes bien que jamás dejaré de verla.- volví mi mirada a la foto.

-Bueno, entonces te sacaré de ahí. Ya tenemos que seguir Draco, los alemanes nos estarán esperando ya.

Con un suspiro, me levanté y guardé mi tesoro.-Bien, sigamos.

Todo lo que sucedía en esos momentos, eran de lo peor para mí, porque no estaba con ella.

No estaba con Hermione.

.

.

.

**Está corto, lo sé. Y luego para variar, tardé miles de años en actualizar, lo siento soy una mala escritora. Perdonenme.**

**Bueno, este capítulo es sólo para que vean como se está creando la historia y sus problemas, y también para que noten que no lo he olvidado para nada, el problema fué que otra historia llegó a mi mente y no quiere salir de allí, pero juro que seguiré con **_**Dos corazones sin miedo a luchar **_**y**_** Accidentally in Love.**_

**Gracias**

-Kai Alexander Malfoy- Black-


End file.
